


Five more minutes

by koorime_yu



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancora cinque minuti, il tempo di sistemare questa striscia di codice, poi potrà svenire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikaruRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/gifts).



> scritta per la Missione 3 della [Settima Settimana del Cow-T 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55507.html%3ESettima) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) sul prompt “lingue” e sul “uman!JARVIS/Tony Stark” promptatomi da [HikaruRyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu) in [questo meme](http://koorime-yu.livejournal.com/53461.html).

La vista si offusca e Tony sbatte le palpebre in rapida successione, cercando di contrastare l’incoscienza che sembra voler reclamare il suo corpo. Ancora cinque minuti, il tempo di sistemare questa striscia di codice, poi potrà svenire.

Una tazza di caffè nero entra nel suo campo visivo spinta da una mano pallida e da dita affusolate.

«Dovrebbe dormire, signore» dice Jarvis e lui sbuffa, scuotendo la testa.

«Finisco prima questo e poi vado» risponde, aggrappandosi alla ceramica calda come se ne andasse della sua vita. L’altro uomo fa un sorriso a metà tra il divertito e l’esasperato, rimanendo elegantemente al suo fianco.

«Sono sicuro che domattina quel programma sarà ancora qui» comincia, allacciando le mani dietro la schiena, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato. «Cosa che non sono invece sicuro farà la sua salute se non concederà al suo corpo almeno sei ore di sonno. Signore» aggiunge dopo una pausa di una manciata di secondi – pochi perché qualcun altro possa rendersene conto, abbastanza perché _lui_ lo noti.

Gli scocca quella che dovrebbe essere un’occhiataccia, ma che teme sia molto più uno sguardo vacuo e assonnato a ben vedere la sua espressione divertita che non accenna ad andarsene.

Tony è abbastanza certo che sia un’ora indecente della notte – o della mattina, a seconda di come la si vuol vedere – e quindi non riesce a capire come possa Jarvis sembrare così perfetto e riposato, senza neanche uno dei suoi stupidi perfetti biondi capelli fuori posto o una piega sul completo che si ostina a indossare, nonostante lui stesso gli abbia detto che non è necessario, non quando sono soli in casa.

«Insisto, signore» dice ancora, quando lui non resiste più e si apre in uno sbadiglio lacrimoso. Tony tentenna, poi sospira e guarda lo schermo luminoso del computer.

«Mezzora» promette, sorbendo il caffè e sentendolo entrare in circolo e risvegliare le sue cellule assopite. Vorrebbe sposarsi la caffeina, davvero.

Jarvis annuisce e fa un passo indietro, ma rimane lì con lui, facendolo borbottare su stupidi maggiordomi che trattano i loro padroni come dei mocciosi. L’altro non parla, ma Tony sente lo stesso la sua voce dirgli che non c’è nient’altro da fare quando i padroni _si comportano_ come mocciosi – con la sola differenza che Jarvis non avrebbe mai detto mocciosi. E dire che è certo che conosca almeno tre o quattro lingue. Era uno dei requisiti fondamentali per essere il suo maggiordomo e quando lo accompagna nei viaggi sfodera sempre una pronuncia perfetta, che sia di italiano, spagnolo o tedesco. E poi una volta è quasi sicuro di averlo anche visto leggere il De Bello Gallico. In latino. Quindi questa sua incapacità di utilizzare termini come “moccioso” o “cazzata” è una cosa che lo incuriosisce, ecco.

Ma non è certo l’unica cosa che lo confonde di Jarvis, dopotutto.

Tipo il suo viso. Non è bello, oggettivamente parlando, ha la fronte troppo alta ed è tutto un po’ troppo appuntito, ha gli occhi troppo chiari e il naso troppo lungo, ma ha un’eleganza che sembra mettere tutto il resto in secondo piano, fasciandolo di una classe che, spesso, fa sembrare perfino lui un barbaro – e, diavolo, lui è _Tony Stark_ , è stato cresciuto a etichetta e alcolismo.

«Signore? Il letto l’attende» s’intromette Jarvis dopo un po', con il suo accento fastidiosamente perfetto. «Mi dispiace, posso provare a cambiarlo, se lo desidera» aggiunge, facendogli aggrottare le sopracciglia, perché... _cosa_? «Il mio accento, signore. Posso provare a renderlo diversamente, se è ciò che lei vuole» spiega – ed è divertimento quello che sente? Sì, a quanto pare, si dice, quando si volta e nota il sorrisetto che increspa le labbra sottili del suo servitore.

«Ho... parlato ad alta voce?» domanda, perché a volte gli capita, lo sa, soprattutto quando è molto stanco o molto concentrato. O entrambe le cose.

«Temo di sì, signore» e okay, adesso è più che evidente che Jarvis lo stia prendendo in giro. Una parte di lui vorrebbe sapere quanto ha detto, un'altra gli dice che non lo vuole sapere.

«Dovrei licenziarti» borbotta quindi, alzandosi. L’attimo dopo barcolla all’indietro, più stanco e assonnato di quanto credesse, e se non rovina sulla scrivania – e sul computer, distruggendolo – è solo grazie a Jarvis, che lo sorregge, passandogli una braccio attorno ai fianchi.

«Dovrebbe, signore» gli concede, aiutandolo ad abbandonare il laboratorio e salire le scale.

«Ti stai prendendo gioco di me?» domanda lui, perché ha sonno, okay? E il suo maggiordomo è privo di espressioni, neanche fosse un robot e quindi lui non riesce sempre a capire se parli sul serio o meno.

«Non mi permetterei mai, signore» risponde quello e chissà perché lui sente chiaramente un _certo che lo sto facendo, stupido idiota_ nascosto tra le parole.

La camera da letto è fresca e buia, come il resto della casa, nonostante sia abbastanza certo di aver sentito, durante il tragitto, i gabbiani strillare fuori di lì. Il letto lo accoglie con un lieve molleggiare che gli strappa un sospiro. Scalcia le scarpe e si tira un lenzuolo sulle spalle, arricciandosi poi su un fianco e guardando l’altro digitare il codice affinché il computer centrare impedisca agli scuri di aprirsi fin troppo presto.

Dovrebbe dargli un aumento.

«Non posso farlo» biascica, seguendo stancamente la figura elegante del suo maggiordomo riporre le scarpe al proprio posto nell’armadio.

«Cosa, signore?»

«Licenziarti. Non posso farlo» spiega, sbadigliando poi nel cuscino, «tu troveresti qualcun altro di cui occuparti, ma io? Non c’è nessuno come te».

Jarvis si ferma al centro della stanza, per metà voltato verso di lui, e Tony non ne è certo, perché è buio e lui è davvero troppo stanco per mettere a fuoco, ma sembra sorpreso e non può essere, no? Ha solo detto la verità, giusto? Quindi perché Jarvis dovrebbe guardarlo in quel modo? Non ha senso.

«Si riposi, signore» dice poi, e la sua voce è ferma e inespressiva, come sempre, quindi Tony chiude gli occhi ed è già addormentato, quando la porta della camera viene chiusa.

Fine.


End file.
